Surprising Mates
by TheWaffleDreamer
Summary: Edward is delusional and believes Bella belongs to him. Bella starts hating him and goes to Italy with her cousin for a holiday after he leaves her. At volterra, she meets her true mate. Secrets will be uncovered. R&R please - T for cursing - - (no smut for all you sinners)
1. Chapter 1

**Surprising mates**

 **A/N- Hello! I'm writing a new fanfiction right now because I have no idea how to continue the other one. Hopefully my writing style has become better. And because the poll said twilight so you know… well, carry on reading :)**

 **Ch1**

It was a perfect day, according to Bella. No Edward trying to boss her around and the rest of the family giving her looks of sympathy. She was on the beach of Italy along with her cousin Natasha. One could mistake them for sisters but the only difference was that Bella had darker hair and eyes. They were peacefully sitting on their towels as they read. It was their summer holiday and they were having fun together. Natasha then whistled lowly and nudged Bella. They both lowered their shades to look at a group of people walking by.

"Hot people alert" Natasha whispered. One of them turned to wink at her and she smiled back. Their main focus was on the two boys at the back. Bella then swore under her breath and quickly texted Natasha.

'How are they walking out under the sun without sparkling?' Her text read. Yes, Natasha knew all about the cold ones after Bella's break up with Edward.

'Dunno. Maybe one of them is shielding the others.' She texted back. They both coked their heads to the side as they stared at the two at the back.

"The two at the back though." Bella said. Natasha hummed in agreement.

"The blonde girl is really pretty." Natasha said. Bella snorted and looked at her in amusement. Natasha shrugged and sipped her drink while staring at the group.

"What? I'm allowed to look, no? I'm just saying, she's really pretty" Natasha said. Bella shrugged and looked back at the group. They sighed and went back to reading. After an hour, they decided to go get some lunch. They ordered a big bowl of pasta and munched on it as they stared out at the calming waves of the sea. The group had turned back and was walking towards wherever they had come from.

"I think Volturi. They do have the most gifted and best looking V's" Natasha quietly said. She saw the group look towards them and winked at Bella. Bella nodded in understanding.

"Yes they do. The Cullens talked about them a lot. Now that you mention it, I believe they hid some information from me about them. The cold ones can walk in sunlight if properly cloaked, I guess." She answered. They looked back up only to see two of them sitting next to them.

"And how would two pretty humans know so much about us?" One of them purred.

"Well, when one is forced to date a really possessive vampire, the rest of the family takes sympathy on you and decides to befriend you either way. Soon, they start telling you about some other vam- Natasha, did you really just finish half the bowl of pasta?" Bella asked. Her cousin looked up with wide eyes and a smirk.

"I was hungry and you weren't paying attention. The other half is still there though so you can't say I ate everything! Oh yes, the guy she dated was Edward Cullen. He not only brought her into danger by killing another vampire's mate and not killing her, he left her in the middle of the woods to nearly die from hypothermia. At least she has me to protect her." Natasha said.

"And what exactly can you do?" The one sitting next to her asked. Her eyes flashed black as she sweetly smiled.

"L'assistente di morte non ha alcun ruolo oggi quindi per favore non tentare di uscire , Alec (The assistant of Death has no role today so please don't tempt her out, Alec)" Natasha said sweetly in Italian. He only leaned forward while Demetri gasped then face palmed at Alec's stupidity. He pushed him back and apologized for his behavior.

"As I see you both are done with your meal, I invite you both to the Volturi castle" Demetri said. The rest of the group was there by now as well. Natasha looked at Bella who just shrugged.

"Of course, come on Natasha." Bella said as she paid the bill, it being her turn. They all got up and walked towards the castle. The girls were wearing dresses while the boys were wearing shorts as well as a shirt. They attracted a lot of lustful from everyone. Once they reached, the only ones left were Jane, Alec, Demetri and Bella and Natasha as the rest of them had gone back to their stations. They entered the huge main room. Alec, Jane and Demetri donned their cloaks. Natasha was looking very relaxed while Bella looked stiff and nervous. Natasha waved a hand around.

"Oh drop the formalities. You all know who we are and Aro, don't act as though you aren't enjoying this, Caius drop that sour look and Marcus, what a pleasure to see you again! Is the book going well?" Natasha said. Everyone was shocked while Marcus smiled.

"It's great to see you again, Natasha. Yes, the book is going well and is nearly finished it. Now all I need is a publisher. Do you have any suggestions?" Marcus asked. Everyone was watching the conversation like a tennis match.

"The Vargas brothers are doing quite well. They're also one of the most reasonable publishers in Italy." Natasha offered. He nodded and glided out of the room, but not before handing her something. Natasha blushed a bright red and quickly hid the note in her pocket.

"Well, since everyone seems to be oh-so deeply engrossed in the human, how about I tell you her story. Edward Cullen thought she was his mate, couldn't deal when she wanted to be independent and left her in the woods. Now, he was extremely delusional from what she told me and that could be due to the fact that he was suffering from influenza before being turned. He also believes that females are just playthings for men. Which is why everyone in the family hates him? No hate is too soft of a word. Despises him and hopes he dies the most painful way possible would be better phrased. Yet, he doesn't know that despite being a mind reader. Any questions?" Natasha said. When no one said or did anything, she turned back to Aro.

"Now that your unasked question has been answered, may we go? We were planning on visiting some bookstores" At that very moment, Heidi walked in with cloaks in her arm.

"Master, it seems as though the Cullen boy is quite delusional. He wishes for us to kill him or will force us to kill him by trying to reveal his race. I also have the cloaks you asked for." She said as she handed Aro two cloaks. Aro took them and passed them to Natasha. She gave one to Bella and put on the other one. She then opened her own hair and pulled Bella's hood up

"It will mask your scent. I'll explain why I don't need to put mine up later." Natasha said as she quickly led Bella to stand next to Demetri. She herself went to stand next to the 'Witch Twins'. Alec then moved to stand on one side of her with Jane on the other. Just at that moment, Alice, Jasper and Edward walked in. Alice and Jasper looked annoyed while Edward looked like a kicked puppy except much uglier.

"I wish to die, Aro! My mate left me! I cannot find her! Please Aro, I can't live without her! She-" he was cut off by his own screams. Natasha was glaring at him as she slowly walked down the steps.

"Alice and Jasper. It's good to see you both found the love you deserved and it's good to see you again. Give my regards to everyone." Natasha quietly said. She turned towards Edward and stalked him like a prey while Jasper slowly explained to Alice who she was.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. What a disgrace to this world. Sometimes, I pity that Carlisle. He only wanted a son, not a delusional monster. You say your mate left you? You left her, freezing to death. If it weren't for her friends, she might have been dead and you would be burning in the fiery depths of hell for killing her. She is not your mate, never will be and never was. She is your La Tua Cantante, yes, but not your mate. You would've gladly killed her had you had the chance to do so. I'm ashamed that you even exist. You're lucky that I am in a good mood and that Aro wishes to spare you. He is an old friend and I wish not to make him nor your family sad. Go, you pathetic being." She said. She kicked Edward in his ribs and sent him flying to the wall. His screams still hadn't stopped as he ran out the hallway. Jasper then looked towards Aro.

"We wish to join your guard for a while, sir. And also, Bella you may want to go bring him back. He will be going out into the sun." He said. Natasha smirked as she took off Bella's hood.

"Good guess, brother. I'm impressed. Now come. We shall bring that pathetic idiot back. I'm sorry." Natasha said as she led her out. Aro merely nodded and handed them a pair of cloaks.

"Finally. Welcome to the Guard." Caius said. He then walked off, muttering about finding Marcus. After a few minutes, the twins and Demetri were sent to go get them back. Alice then went off as well, muttering about how dumb Edward was. Everyone silently agreed.

-At the entrance to the castle-

"Edward, you idiot! Go back into the shadow!

"Bella, is that really you? Carlisle was right. Death doesn't hurt."

"You fool! Neither of us is dead! Shadows!" Bella finally managed to push him back. He tried hugging her but she pushed him back.

"You lost the right to touch me. Get away from me. I'm only doing this for your family." She hissed. He was about to retort when Jane stepped away from the shadows.

"What's taking so long? Aro is waiting." She hissed. Alice appeared and dragged Edward back. He pulled his arm back.

"At least let the human go." He hissed.

"Like hell I'll go. I wish to talk to Aro and you're not the boss of me. Now, let's go." She said and walked on. They reached the lobby and were stopped by Gianna.

"Jane, I apologize but Master Aro requires your presence as it is feeding time. He said Natasha will be here. Alice, you as well. Carlisle and the others are here, if you were wondering." She said. The vampires nodded as they saw Natasha. She glided into presence and wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders.

"You touch her like that and I'll make sure that it will be Esme who kills you. Stay away. Come Bella. Meals get over in a few more minutes." She said. She led them down the hallway, making sure to keep a safe distance from him. Soon, Alec appeared and led them to the ballroom (the main room). The kings and the rest of the guard were there as well. Natasha still kept close to Bella yet was no longer touching her. Alec stood by her side and so did Jane.

"Edward, you're an idiot." Were the first words out of Carlisle's mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

Natasha snorted. Bella hummed in agreement. The only one who didn't agree was Edward.

"I thought you were on my side, Carlisle." He hissed out.

"Only when you aren't trying to kill yourself. Did you think about the bloody pain Esme would have been in?" Carlisle asked. Edward looked down ashamedly but then looked back up at Bella.

"My love, I'm sorry for ever leaving you alone. But now that we're reunited, you can come back to Forks with me. We can live together." He had taken a few steps towards her but Bella moved back.

"You fool! I never wanted to be with you! Leave me alone!" she cried out. He either didn't hear her or chose not to. He kept moving towards her until both Demetri and Natasha blocked his.

"I believe the lady said she wishes for you to go away." Demetri growled out. Ed ward was about to push past them when he was held in his place by Natasha.

"Idiot! Listen to what your so called mate has to say. If you even think about hurting her right now, I will definitely hurt you." Natasha hissed out. She read his mind quickly and was disgusted to see what Edward had wanted to do to Bella. She slapped him. She then turned towards Jane.

"Jane, my dear, it seems as though your powers will have to come out to play right now." Natasha purred out. Jane smiled sweetly as she turned her gaze full of hatred towards the pile of limbs known as 'Edward'. His screams rang out through the hall as Natasha smiled.

"You see, you just wanted to use Bella as a plaything. Whatever your desires were, I guess we have to turn the tables now and make you see the error of your ways, no? Anyone who doesn't agree is allowed to leave." Natasha sang. Everyone stayed rooted in their spot. She smiled happily and clapped her hands in glee. Everyone slowly moved away as they realized this was no longer Natasha, but the Angel of Death. The vampire legend was that the Angel of Death was related to the queen of the Cold Ones. The queen or princess, it differed from each story. It was said she would only appear in times when the delusional vampire tried hurting the queen who was yet unknown to others. Sadly, only the most ancient of vampires knew this legend and all of them were in this room. Alec, Jane, Demetri, Felix, the kings and Carlisle knew of it. They saw her true form and gasped. The eight of them knew the importance of Bella and Natasha and made silent vows to protect them. Alec was still rooted in his spot next to Natasha and couldn't move away. His brain screamed at him to do so yet his instinct told him that staying where he was would be worth it. Natasha returned to his side and two black shadowy wings protruded from her back. Demetri stood next to Bella, protecting her and the rest of the Cullen family.

"You know, there is a rule in this universe. The rule is that you should never hurt someone just for your own sadistic purpose. It's one of the oldest rules known to mankind. And no, the Volturi don't kill for fun. They kill to survive so don't go spouting bullshit about how they should be going down as well. I really hate to say this but I believe killing you won't be the right thing to do. We should make you suffer the same way you made your victims in the past suffer." She said. The Cullen family looked upon, shocked to hear this. They hadn't known he could've done something like this. Natasha turned toward Alec and he tried not to show any emotion.

"Alec, would you mind using your talents to keep this pathetic being in place? I believe it's time that we show his true side to the rest of the family." She purred out. He smirked at her and nodded. Slowly, a black mist engulfed Edward as he slumped to the floors. Natasha flicked her wrist and a projection of his thoughts opened up. All of his crimes and thoughts were on screen for display. She felt many emotions yet the main ones were disgust and anger. Once that was done, it took everything Natasha had not to kill him then and there. She turned towards the rest of the audience as she slowly paced around him.

"We have seen his crimes yet death would only be a present to him. To truly make him suffer, we will have to unfortunately keep him alive. Any ideas?" She asked. There was a deathly silence until Bella slowly raised her hand. Natasha nodded towards her.

"We could keep him in the dungeon under watch. And we could rip off his limbs and place them in jars to make sure he doesn't escape?" She said yet the last sentence seemed more like a question.

"Of course! That would be a wonderful idea. Kings, make your decision." She said. They each in turn nodded. She clapped her hands and there was a tearing sound. She waved away Alec's mist and there, in the middle lay what used to be of Edward Cullen. Each of his limbs was separated and put in different jars of different sizes. They were floating in air. She walked out of the room with the jars in tow. Everyone slowly relaxed and Aro wearily turned to face the Cullens.

"You all are welcome to stay here. You as well, Isabella. It seems as though Natasha will be staying as well." He said. The last sentence had a twinge of fear in it. Natasha soon walked in as herself instead of the 'Angel of Death'. She then turned to face Alec.

"Well I was wrong. She did have a role today." She said as she walked past him. He chuckled lowly as he went back to his sister, who hit him across his head as soon as he reached.

"You do realize that she could have killed you if you made one wrong move?" she asked. He nodded and looked away just in time to see the Cullens as well as Natasha walk out with the kings.

"Yes but it felt right." He said. She shrugged and left to go talk with her mate, Felix. He walked out of the room and was cornered by Marcus. He was about to bow but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You do know who she is, don't you?" Marcus asked. Alec slowly nodded, unsure where this was going. "Then surely you know how the legend goes. Unfortunately, I believe you don't know the full legend. I should probably tell it to you. Meet me in my office in 10 minutes and bring Natasha with you. It's important that the both of you know it." He said and glided away. Alec blinked before walking away to find Natasha. He found her talking with Jane. He raised an eyebrow at it. Jane seemed to be openly enjoying herself which was a rare sight to see. He smiled to himself before walking towards them. Jane handed Natasha a note and Natasha blushed and looked away. She saw Alec and her blush increased. Jane lightly laughed while Natasha hit her arm playfully. Jane smirked and walked away.

"Good Luck, brother." Jane said as she walked past him. Alec raised an eyebrow at Natasha as she didn't meet his gaze.

"Is it something I should know about?" He asked her. She shook her head in denial.

"Marcus wants to talk to us. Shall we go?" He asked as he held out his arm. She gladly accepted it and they walked to the Kings' office.

-In another part of the castle-

The girls of the group were teasing Bella about her little crush on Demetri. Bella was blushing all sorts of red. Fortunately, Demetri couldn't hear them as he had gone out to do some work. The boys slowly raised their eyebrows at this.

"Bella's wedding dress looks so pretty! Oooh, Rosalie looks so good in her dress. When does she not, though?" Alice was saying. Bella was hiding her face in the pillow.

"You're radiating love. We don't need an empath to know about your crush, Bella." Esme said. She thought it was cute but inside she was seething. 'Demetri better make a quick move. If he doesn't I will make sure they still get together.' She thought. Why was she seething? Well, she had a hidden talent that only 2 people knew about, Carlisle and Aro. She could predict what would happen no matter what, unlike Alice whose visions depended on decisions being made. She knew they would get together yet the sad fact was that the later it happened, the higher the chances Edward would get out and that that would be what eventually made them realize their feelings for each other were mutual. She thought of Bella and the other two as her own daughters which is why she was so protective of them. Once a mother, always a mother; in her opinion at least. Demetri entered the room and all eyes were on him. He saw Bella blushing and grinned at how cute she was. He then shook his head.

"Aro wishes to speak with all of you." He said.

 **A/N - Thank you, the one reviewer.** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **Also, next chapter starts off with the meeting between Alec, Marcus and Natasha**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

 **A/N- This starts off when Alec gets Natasha to go speak to Marcus**

"So, what do you reckon he wishes to talk to us about?" Natasha asked.

"I think it's about the legend. He said that it was important that the both of us know it." Alec answered. Natasha slowly nodded. They walked in silence after that. They reached Marcus' office and knocked.

"Enter." They heard him lowly rumble. They cautiously entered and sat in front of him.

"It is good you have arrived here quickly, my children. I have something to show you but first I shall tell you both of the legend. It was said that there was a princess that is rumoured to be the most powerful of us all. She would bring peace to our community. She would be related to an Angel that would stay by her side forever. The Angel of Death, that is. The both of them would be mated to the two most powerful vampires in history. One would wield the power to track down anybody in history and would be the princess' chosen one. The other would have to help the Angel. He would wield a power to paralyse a victim. Cut off one of their senses or all. Together, they would take down the worst of this world and bring peace." He ended. He then showed them a painting.

"It was drawn by my mate, Sulpicia. She was a prophesier. Look at it carefully" He said. Natasha and Alec took the painting and their breath's got caught in their throats. There on the throne were Bella and Demetri looking joyful. Two children, a daughter and a son, looking like the perfect mix sat between them. He handed them another one and Natasha blushed while Alec raised an eyebrow at it. It showed Natasha and Alec dancing under the moonlight in what seemed to be a wedding. Their wedding to be exact.

"As you can see, Natasha is the Angel of Death so Alec that means only you can fill in the role of her mate. I'm sorry if I ruined something but it had to be known." Marcus said quietly. Alec looked at Natasha who seemed to be having an internal fight. To be fair, she was but it wasn't actually a fight. The Angel of Death was glad that after so many millennia it finally found its mate and Natasha had started developing a crush on Alec. They both were rejoicing on this but were arguing over whether or whether not she would be turned into a vampire. The Angel won, saying that she was already immortal with her being merged with it. Natasha then looked up at Alec who had a slight smirk on his face.

"Well, it's good to know that I can make you blush easily." He purred. Natasha laughed lightly as she hit him over the head. He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her as they turned back to Marcus.

"Thank you, your highness. To be fair, it felt like love at first sight for me and I was worried that something was wrong with me. I was falling in love with Natasha , or the Angel of Death as we know her, someone who could kill me without a second thought if she wished." He chuckled.

"Well, to be fair I was kind of gaining a crush on him. Good thing our feelings are mutual then." She said. Marcus laughed a hearty laugh and wished them good luck. They both went to change when Jane gathered them.

"Aro wishes to speak with us. He has some important information, apparently. I see you confessed to each other, then? Good. I don't your sexual tension on top of Demetri's and Bella. Speaking of those two, Marcus better tell them the legend as well." Jane said. Unbeknownst to them, this was what the meeting was about. Fortunately only the ones involved in it were invited as well as their families. They entered and saw the others already there. Aro was looking like his usual cheerful self while Caius and Marcus looked indifferent.

"Welcome, everyone and thank you for coming on such short notice! This meeting is about the legend of the Vampire Princess and the Angel of Death. Now I'm assuming the Angel has already heard the story, or so Marcus says. Nevertheless, it will be repeated! Now, it was said that there was a princess that is rumoured to be the most powerful of us all. She would bring peace to our community. She would be related to an Angel that would stay by her side forever. The Angel of Death, that is. The both of them would be mated to the two most powerful vampires in history. One would wield the power to track down anybody in history and would be the princess' chosen one. The other would have to help the Angel. He would wield a power to paralyse a victim. Cut off one of their senses or all. Together, they would take down the worst of this world and bring peace. Now you see, there is a hidden part to this legend as well. It is said that when she first comes in contact with the vampires, she will be forced to go through hardships and meet death and pain first-hand. The vampire boy would have believed that she was his mate yet she was only his La Tua Cantante. Now, Natasha and Bella, would you like to come up here please?" Aro ended. Everyone sat quietly in their chairs as the two mentioned got up and walked towards Aro. He presented them with the same two paintings as before.

"So Bella, I heard someone was gaining a crush on a particular vampire." Natasha said. Bella blushed and sneaked a look towards Demetri. Of course, it wasn't quick enough and everyone noticed it. Natasha laughed. Aro smiled in glee and clapped his hands. He shooed Natasha off with quick hand movements. He then summoned Demetri on stage. The two couldn't look at each other and everyone was cheering them on. Slowly, Demetri turned to Bella and gave her a chaste kiss. He then turned away. Aro raised an eyebrow and presented them with the painting. Demetri snaked an arm around Bella's waist.

"You know, since we're having a child of each gender, we should probably start deciding the names." He purred into Bella's ear. Her blush only worsened as she hit him over the head. Aro grinned as wide as the Cheshire Cat.

"Now that that has been sorted, I would like to say welcome to the-" yet Aro never got to finish his sentence as a loud crash reverberated through the castle. There was a roar as each male pulled there mate behind them except for Alec, whose mate then went back to stand next to him instead. She looked out the window and tugged on Alec's sleeve. He slowly turned away from the door to look at where she was pointing him towards and gasped. Soon everyone took a quick glance towards it and had mixed reactions. The most common emotion was disgust and hate. The skies had become dark and it was pouring with rain. On the window, written in blood was one sentence that made everyone's blood go cold.

 _ **'Bella will be mine. She is my plaything. – Edward'**_

 **A/N - to Sarah123cs - I hope this answers your question ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Everyone stood in silence, shocked by what had happened. Bella had become pale and Demetri growled, pulling her close. Natasha's eyes flashed black before returning to their original honey brown. She grabbed Alec's hand to comfort herself. She looked at Aro.

"You do realize that this means war. He is either going to create an army or use a rival's army. There is a high chance he will go to Maria. We all know she wants Jasper back and needs a mind reader in her army." Aro nodded and turned towards his brother. They had a quick discussion and turned back.

"We have decided that you and Jasper will train our army. We need the best possible outcome and only you both would be capable of that. Alec, Jane, Esme and Alice will train them on prediction of strategies. Rosalie, Carlisle, Bella and Emmet, please teach them how to make quick strategies and decisions. We, along with Demetri and Felix, will track him down and try negotiating. Caius and Felix will teach them how to negotiate or delay until someone comes to the rescue. Everyone, I truly did not wish for this to happen." Aro sadly exclaimed. Everyone mentioned nodded and went to work with their groups. Jasper and Natasha had a playful spar in the corner and neither side was winning so they declared a truce. Suddenly, Alice got a vision

~Meanwhile in Maria's army~

Edward walked through the dusty compound, aware that every vampire's eyes were on him. He saw a mass of curly red hair and smirked. This would be easy.

"What do you need?" hissed out the red-haired menace.

"I'm here to join. I figured you could use a mind reader." Edward purred out. At the mention of his talent, her red eyes lightened up in delight.

"Of course, yet I think you want my help with something, as well?" She purred out. He nodded and smirked as she looked at him, eyes full of lust.

"I wish to overthrow the Volturi. They have taken a very valuable thing from me."  
He said. She smiled menacingly and nodded.

~Back to the Volturi~

She relayed the information back to the others.

"Edward has made contact with Maria. I believe there is only one way out of this, training everyone to their absolute best." She whispered. Jasper growled as hugged Alice. She pat his back in a soothing manner. Aro sadly nodded before becoming cheerful again. He did have to have optimism.

"When everyone is ready to train, I will collect everyone else and tell them the information." Aro said. Natasha then looked up at him.

"Aro, how did Edward get out of his jars?" She hissed. Aro's face hardened as it dawned on him that he knew who it was.

"It was Gianna. She is in love with Edward and will do anything to help him. I won't be surprised if we find her body down there." At precisely that moment, Heidi burst in along with Santiago behind her. They were carrying Gianna's dead and lifeless body. Alec was the only thing holding Natasha back from bringing her back to life and torturing her.

"Calm down, sister." She heard Bella's soothing voice. Her deep brown eyes met Natasha's black ones and she immediately pulled the younger girl into a hug. She calmed down and her eye colour returned to its usual one. She soothingly stroked her hair. When she was sure she was calm enough, she started handed her back to Alec. Somehow, Natasha escaped and fled towards Gianna. She held her throat in a choke hold as her eyes fluttered open.

"You BITCH!" Natasha roared. Gianna's eyes widened as she scratched at her hands. "What the hell were you thinking?! How stupid are you?" She hissed. Everyone was rooted in their spots as though a forced held them there. And believe me; they had tried moving towards Natasha. Especially Alec.

"I love him. I don't care that he killed me. Once you love someone you put up with their flaws. And I don't believe that Bella is worthy of his love. She has her mate yet leads him on!" She tried speaking more but Natasha let go of her throat. She chocked before returning to the state she had been in. Dead. Natasha grabbed Alec's hand and led him out of the room. She was pacing and muttering to herself like a mad woman. She seemed desperate and grabbed Alec by his collar.

"Tell me why I shouldn't go in there and keep bringing her back to torture her. Tell me, Alec, why shouldn't I do that." She said pleadingly. Alec sighed and pulled her in for a hug and felt her immediately relax.

"It would stop hurting her after a while. She will get over it and you know it. What will you torture her with? You can't physically do that as that would break your morals. She will soon grow to love the mental pain. There is no good reason to keep doing it. Edward obviously hasn't given her information so it would only irritate you further. Don't do this." He whispered. She clutched onto him as she buried her face in his chest. He felt wetness on his chest and stiffened when he realized she was crying. He brought her face up and wiped the tears away.

"Don't let it get to you. They can't do anything to you." He whispered. She searched his eyes before looking away. She took a deep breath as she wiped away her tears. She held her head up high.

"I can do this. I won't let this get to me." She whispered slowly. She then looked towards Alec for support. He gave her a smile in support and took her hand in his larger one. She walked in and saw everyone still in their spots. She looked at their faces in assessment. Most were support and worry. Two faces stood out and they were Heidi and Santiago. She looked at Aro who nodded.

"Heidi, Santiago, please go get the rest of the guard. I have quite a few announcements to make." He said. They nodded and went off, taking the body of Gianna with them. Everyone gave the young couple looks of encouragement. They then went off to stand close to the king. Soon, the rest of the guard poured in.

"Well now that everyone is here, we can start the meeting." He said.

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Aro slowly started explaining the situation to the guard, leaving out the part of the legend and who exactly Natasha was. All he did say was that the cousins were Demetri's and Alec's mates. Some girls; and some guys; glared at the two for stealing them away as they were part of the newer guard and didn't understand the mate concept. Bella kept looking ahead while Natasha raised an eyebrow at them, challenging them to say anything. Most looked away while some glares hardened. Natasha just smirked at them. Once the meeting was over, he told everyone to go to the gardens where Jasper and Natasha would be leading the session. Fortunately, they had been given time to change so the both of them were wearing loose sweatpants and a shirt. Natasha stayed in the background, sitting high up a tree while Jasper explained what they were going to teach. A hand slowly rose in the back and Jasper nodded towards it.

"How exactly is she supposed to help? Isn't she like, human?" It asked. Everyone parted way as a small and curvy black haired vampire stepped forward. Natasha smirked as she understood why she was so confident about this question. She jumped down the tree and walked up and smiled brightly.

"Don't always rely on your powers. In some cases, people have the ability to block them or ignore them." She smiled. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"So? You're a shield but what about you fighting style?" She asked. Natasha's head rolled back as she howled with laughter. Jasper was snickering next to her. Once they finally calmed down enough, they got into battle formation.

"Witness it." She said to the group. She then turned back to Jasper. "I am going to whoop your ass, little boy." She said. Jasper snorted and attacked. It went on for a good five minutes before Natasha yawned and ground him into the dust. She sat atop him, legs crossed and staring at the group. Their eyes widened as the black haired beauty growled.

"Now as we can see, the little boy got his ass whooped. Now the God of War would have been a bigger challenge but I believe he is sitting back there laughing at this one. Now, anyone wishes to experience it first-hand?" She asked. Everyone shook their heads and Jasper sighed.

"That's what I thought. Now as soon as she gets off me, this lesson will commence and we will teach you the basics of fighting." He said. Natasha got off him and they started teaching. Alec and Alice watched from the shadows as their mates seemed to be at ease with each other.

"It's like they know each other" Alec said. Alice nodded in agreement.

"When we first came in and saw her, she greeted Jasper like a brother. I think she might have helped him during the war?" She asked.

"And that's where you're right, Alice. She did help him during the war except it was the Angel of Death and not Natasha herself. Yet, the mage provided looks a lot like Natasha. Maybe, just maybe, Natasha is the reincarnation of the Angel and that's why the soul of the Angel is with her?" Bella said. The two turned towards her and looked at her in shock. None of them noticed that the training session had finally completed and that Natasha and Jasper were walking towards them.

"And that's where you're wrong. Natasha was actually there along with the Angel of Death. They were reborn after a particularly bad fight but this time, they were reborn with a set of parents. She is actually my younger sister but in this case I would be her great-great-something grandfather. But I'm not going into all those technical terms. We still consider each other siblings." Jasper said. The girls jumped, slightly shocked that they appeared silently while Alec went to hug Natasha.

"Where's Demetri? Shouldn't you be with him Bella?" Natasha asked as she wiggled her eyebrows. Bella blushed as the two couples looked at her in amusement. There was a chuckle as Demetri appeared out of nowhere and startled Bella by snaking an arm around her waist. She pouted as she playfully glared at them.

"Fine, entertain yourself as the human gets startled." She said as she buried her face in Demetri's chest. Natasha and Alice were howling with laughter as the rest of the group snickered. Natasha winked at Alice.

"Say Bella, when are you both going to start planning the wedding?" Alice asked. Demetri stiffened as Bella's neck became red as well.

"And Demetri, when will you propose to her? She likes romantic proposals. She once told me that her idea of a romantic proposal would be after a walk with her lover, wherever it didn't matter to her. She also doesn't like those rings with the huge stones. A small simple one would be nice." Natasha said. Bella was getting redder by the second and Demetri was at loss for words.

"Also, her ring finger is a size 9. Good luck!" Alice said. The two girls then ran off leaving behind the boys and Bella in the dust. Jasper was howling with laughter and Alec had to lean on him to prevent himself from falling. Bella was laughing as well while Demetri was thoughtfully thinking over the information presented with a smirk on his face. Jasper looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"So Demetri, I see you're actually planning her proposal. Good luck!" Jasper said.

"Also, make sure to invite us to the wedding, we were the ones who pushed you in the direction of the proposal" Alec ended. Demetri looked like he was about to pounce on them and the boys ran off as well. Demetri chuckled as Bella groaned in annoyance.

"It's not funny!" She said as she hit his chest. He roared with laughter and picked her up.

"Let's go find them, then. It's seems as though I have to go find a suitable ring and so does Alec." He smirked as he ran off in the direction of the four others. He found them in very compromising positions. Alice was straddling Jasper and Natasha had Alec pinned to the wall. Alice got up and Natasha left Alec behind. The smirks on their faces proved that they had something planned. The rest of the Cullen's were there as well. The girls had slight smirks on their faces while the men seemed confused. Natasha took Bella from Demetri and retreated to the group.

"We're going shopping." Was all Rosalie said. They then ran off, leaving behind their men. Demetri then turned to Alec and Jasper.

"Looks like we have to go ring shopping, Alec. Jasper, you're coming with us as you know the two of them better" He said. Alec groaned.

"Let's at least change into something apart from swimsuits." He said. They returned precisely five seconds later. All of the men decided to go with the two newly mated vampires to help them. The girls made Natasha and Bella change out of their swim wear into something more appropriate. Natasha wore a blue dress, matching Rosalie's purple one while Bella wore her usual jeans and shirt. They all seemed excited at the prospect of shopping in Italy, even Bella. Jane and Heidi joined them on the trip and everyone got along for once. They went around little boutiques and only one immediately caught their eye. It had every type of clothing they needed, from jeans to dresses and from band merch to formal blouses. The girls looked like they had found the best shopping spot in the world. They spilt up and went to find whatever they wanted. Natasha and Bella went to look at the band merch first. They picked out a t-shirt from one of their favourite band and Natasha squealed as she found a Panic! At The Disco hoodie **(if only I could find this in real life).** They then went and got some jeans, shirts, skirts and whatever other clothing they could use. Finally, all the girls met up in the dress section. Alice and Bella went to look at the poofy dresses, Heidi and Rosalie went to look at the sleek ones while Jane and Natasha roamed around the store, not exactly sure what they wanted. Jane found her dress in a sleek blue dress. Natasha sighed as she walked around. Just when she was on the verge of giving up, she found a beautiful black gradient dress. She tried it on and was happy to see it fit her perfectly. They all paid for their clothing and left. Natasha and Bella then left for a bookstore. Natasha bought around 10 or so new books while Bella bought only 2. They then left back to the castle.

-Meanwhile with the men-

Alec was laughing as Demetri panicked. He just couldn't seem to find the right ring. Demetri turned to glare at Alec.

"As if you found the right ring, Alec!" He hissed. Alec raised an eyebrow at him as he held up a gold ring which had a single amethyst in a heart shape with two sapphires on each side. Emmet sighed and picked up a ring. It was a beautiful gold ring with sapphires and emeralds.

"She'll love this one. It suits her personality." He said. Demetri sighed gratefully and went to pay for it. Alec still couldn't stop laughing, even as Demetri pushed him. He finally stopped as soon as they reached the castle. They saw the girls just reaching and each went to their respective mate and helped them with their shopping bags. About an hour later, Natasha and Bella went out for dinner. At that very moment, Esme was crying in Carlisle's arms.

"Carlisle, why must the two girls be forced to go through something so horrible? Why do Alec and Demetri almost die? Why does Bella have to forcefully undergo this transformation?" She choked out. Carlisle trying soothing her but he was worried. He had come to love Bella as a daughter and respected Natasha. In his eyes, they were almost like his children even though he knew one could easily without even trying. Natasha had the same vision but didn't tell Bella. She was on the verge of tears but managed to control her emotions. They managed to have a good time yet Bella knew Natasha was hiding something. They left after a few hours and departed on their separate paths. Natasha ran off to Alec, trying to gain comfort while Bella took a detour through the library, knowing Demetri would be there.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

A/ N – continues while following both the girls individually and their conversations. Will also include other individual conversation and thoughts.

-Natasha-

She fortunately found Alec in his room. He was wearing a black shirt and blue wash jeans and Natasha wolf whistled. He looked up from his book and smirked at her. She sighed and trudged towards the bed. She fell on it, head in his lap and was looking at the ceiling. She shut her eyes as she felt a tear escape. The Angel was trying to soothe her but was trying to come up with schemes for the battle at the same time.

'Angel, sweetie, I know you. You are better at scheming than soothing my emotions.'

'I know but you are my friend. I care for you.'

'I know, but I'll be fine. I have Alec.' She ended. She felt the Angel retreat to one of the darker corners of their mind and opened her eyes to see Alec's worried ruby ones. She sighed and sat up, hugging him. The tears cascaded from her eyes onto his shirt. They stayed like that for a while until she finally stopped and sagged against him. He wiped away her tears and looked into her eyes.

"Brown eyes were never my favorite until I met you, il mio piccolo angelo." He murmered as he softly brushed his lips against hers. She smiled softly as he ran a hand through her hair.

"You nearly died. Bella did die. She will. We need to find Edward before he finds us. We have to kill him and erase all memory of him." She muttered. She felt Alec tightly wrap his hands around her.

"You will need to relay this information to the kings along with Bella and Demetri. You know that, right?" He asked. She nodded and snuggled into him.

"Yes but I want to sleep." She answered as she yawned. He smiled and leaned against the backboard of the bed and continued reading. Her breath slowly evened out and he softly smiled down at her.

-Bella-

She slowly opened the door of the library and was glad to see Demetri. She needed comfort and she knew that if she went to the Cullen's they would all freak out. Sometimes, all one needed was someone they could sit with in silence and books. She saw Demetri look up and frown. She grabbed 'Pride and Prejudice' of the shelf and sat next to him. He just silently pulled her closer. She smiled lightly before continuing. A while later, she shut her book, unable to concentrate. She closed her eyes before looking back up at the ceiling. Demetri looked down at her, his ruby eyes conveying his worry.

"Natasha is hiding something from me." She states. Demetri slowly nods. He was about to speak up but heard a whisper.

"I'll tell her soon enough." A female voice whispered. He looked up and caught a glimpse of Natasha gliding out of the room.

"I believe she is figuring out a way to tell you. Maybe she's scared." He answers.

"Of what? That I'll break? I may be human but I'm not fragile." She states.

"Maybe that's not the point. Maybe she's afraid of the news herself." He answers quietly. She looks up at him.

"But what does she have to be afraid of? She's the Angel of Death." She states, genuinely curious. He shrugs.

"Yet she still feels emotions. She may be worried how the news is related to you, her family, her friends. She might be scared of the news itself. It is highly possible" he answers. She slowly nods. There was a slight whoosh before Jane appeared in front of them.

"Bella, Demetri, we're having a meeting and the kings have requested for your appearance." She states. They got up and starting walking towards the hall, with Jane filling them in on what happened.

"The Angel and Esme had a vision, a dangerous one at that, and felt it to be a requirement to inform the kings and all characters of it. They refuse to state what was it until everyone is present." She states. They nod and Demetri pushes open the door as they reach the hall. The kings were seated upon their thrones and the Cullen family stood around, trying to figure out what happened. Natasha and Esme were quietly talking in the corner, in a very low voice that only the two of them could hear. They nodded at each other, coming to a decision. They stepped up onto the podium that had been provided and looked at the small group. Everyone was worried, especially Carlisle and Alec-most likely since they already knew. Esme took a shaky breath, deciding to start, knowing the younger girl was probably in a heated conversation with the Angel from the look on her face.

"Hello everyone. I'm guessing you know why we're here right now?" She asks as she stares out at them, her golden eyes scanning each and every one of them. She noticed everyone nod slightly and continued. "The two of us have been gifted with the sight of Seers. While Alice has a very similar power, hers is based off decisions. Ours, you could say, was what is to happen. Fate, if you will. However, what we saw as been more based upon a very strong decision, that was hidden from our seer, who had a power known to Edward." She continued. Everyone looked up at her. Alice seemed grateful that there was an explanation to her not getting the same vision. She wanted to keep her family safe from all harm. And since Edward was not part of the family anymore, she knew she could get revenge on him for what he had done all those years ago.

"However, we now know that he also has a correspondent, a spy, inside the castle walls. He is with Maria currently and she is seeking revenge on Jasper and I. Our correspondent however, has no idea to the Angel's true powers. And thankfully, neither do Edward or Maria. The only one who have witnessed are the Kings of Italy and Romania. We are going to have to get them to help as well. Many people have been wronged by Maria and Edward and time has come for those who have been wronged by them." Natasha ended, with a cold look aimed at the door. Her magic flared, Alec immediately rushing to her side attempting to calm her. He said something and she slowly nodded. Her aura changed and the Angel came out. Her eyes were no longer amber but burning pits of a dark color. No one could discern what was being discussed by the two, but they knew it was most likely related to the plan.

"As Natasha so politely stated, Edward and Maria have wronged everyone in this room. I believe it is time for us to gather forces. And murder his little spy. The last time I had a vampire soul was somewhere during the 1700s, a time I do not wish to relive. So, let's get down to business. My counter part is currently researching, allowing me full control over her body for limited time, so I would like the God of War to join me up here, since we have the same plans. Brother?" The Angel asked, a small hint of anger seeping through her voice. Jasper joined her up on stage as Alec went to stand next to Alice and Jane.

"As the Angel stated, we do have similar battle plans. Kings, we would like your permission to begin brutal training immediately. And send a message to the Romanians." He stated. His amber eyes were clouded with an emotion some would describe as 'anger', others as 'rage' or 'disgust' and some as 'worry'. Alice, being his mate, knew he was feeling all of them. She was worried of what he would do, and decided to keep a close eye, to make sure he was faring all right. She was just as worried for the two girls, hoping no harm would come to them. They were like little sisters to her. Even though the Angel was probably older than her. She nodded, formulating a plan. She stepped forward slightly and all eyes were on her. Her mate looked at her, concern in his eyes.

"I have a proposition- the Romanians are going to disagree. Stephan has a gift very similar to Aro's, and I could go show them what has been said." She states.

"You are not going! End of deal!" The God of War stated. She raised an eyebrow, not at all disturbed by his outlash.

"I never stated I would be going alone. I know as well as you do that going alone would be the most foolish decision ever made." She slowly stated. He sighed and nodded. He looked at the Angel, having a silent discussion.

"We shall go right now. The Angel can teleport us there. And we will be back in five minutes- ten minutes top" he told her, his Texan accent more prominent. The others nodded and Alec looked at the Angel, wondering what was she upto. A small wink and smile in his direction and he felt better knowing she was confident with her plan. The trio nodded and looked at the Kings, who gave the go signal. They teleported out and an unnerving silence fell upon the room, each wondering how they would be able to persuade the kings. At the Romanian front, the trio made their way up onto the steps. The Angel walked in, head held high and wings fanning out behind her. She growled at anybody who even looked at them. She reached the throne room and they all bowed.

"I see you have decided to finally visit us, Angel" Vladmir slowly stated. She nodded.

"Of course, however I am here on a different reason. I'm sure you've heard by now of the war brewing on our front?" She asked. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Give us one good reason to join" Stephan stated.

"Well first off, revenge on Maria and Edward. Second, we have our Seer with us who wishes to show all the outcomes of what will happen to your kingdom and people if you do decline." She answers. The two kings looked at each other once again and sighed. Alice smiled and skipped forward, her mate silently following her. She lifted a hand to their cheeks and they were submerged in their visions. A minute later they were back. They slowly nodded, getting up.

"Our army will require time to pack. We need to take our weapons." Stephan stated. She nodded.

"How much time?" She asked. Once they told her the time frame, she slouched.

"Start out as soon as you can. I'll be expecting you in three hours, including your timeframe. I'm sure you all will be able to reach Italy in an hour?" She asks.

"Of course, Angel. We will do our best." Vladmir stated. The guards had already left, presumably to inform others and pack. They bowed to her as she thanked them for their time.

"We're going to start some light training, assessing their skills before you reach. We'll do the same with yours once you all arrive. We do have a human with us and if I hear she's been touched, heads will roll" The Angel told them. They both quickly glanced up and nodded. She bowed and walked out, the other two in tow. She grabbed their arms before teleporting on the spot. They reached the throne room, just in time for drama to unfold. The army was gathered there, supposedly for an 'inspection'. In contrast to her counterpart, The Angel of Death loved being in the spotlight every once in a while. A natural born leader, as some would say. Natasha however, preferred to stay hidden, giving her research and ideas to a small audience, who would further give them to others. The crowd gathered stared in awe at the two beings that had so randomly appeared. The Angel looked at the God of War, and they nodded, excited to be together again. They quickly transformed into their uniforms, both a contrast. Jasper had white armor, with strong build and most likely made of some metal. Natasha had black leather gear clinging to her, her face wrapped up in a hood, only her sadistic smile and glowing amber eyes showing through. Their weapons were similar- both had katanas. Well Jasper had a sword while Natasha had two katanas, both a gift from her mentor. They looked at the huge astonished crowd and then at each other. Bella was protected by her family and Alec and Jane, who were almost family to her. The Angel tilted her head to the side to assess the crowd. The throne room was huge, and could hold thousands. The God of War just stared at the crowd, his gaze piercing anyone who dared look up. Everyone was staring expectantly at the kings, except for one. The same black haired vampire was glaring at both the Angel and Bella. She was pointed out to Natasha's companion. He nodded at her and she clapped her hands in glee. Her shadowy wings fanned out behind her as she stood up straight. Her companion walking back and behind her, almost afraid of what she was about to do. The Kings looked at her, heads bowing in respect. The same vampire glaring at the cousins then raised her arm. The kings nodded at her.

"Sirs, why are we here? And why are they dressed in armor?" She asked. A lot of people gasped as almost everyone gaped at her.

"What do you mean, you don't know who they are?" Someone whispered, fear seeping into their voice.

"What? Just some blonde guy and some girl hired by the king to 'train' us. I doubt they'll be able to." She stated with a small shrug. Everyone gasped and took a step away from her.

"You're dumber than I thought! That's the Angel of Death and God of War! The ground they walk on is worshipped by almost every vampire in existence!" Someone said, with a shocked voice. The two mentioned looked at each other with amused expressions.

"Bianca, I would think it would be a better idea to keep that mouth of yours shut." Caius stated, obviously not affected by her power- which was to charm, enchant and distract anyone and everyone she met. She loved her gift, using it all the time. No one was truly affected anymore, knowing of her true nature.

"But why? They're just titles, given by old people who didn't have technology at that time. They could probably be squashed very easily now. In fact, why not send a nuclear bomb to Mario or whatever her name is?" She asked.

"You poor, poor child. Those titles have been given to us for reasons. And even with tech, neither of us can be squashed. We were there at the time of testing of nuclear bombs, hell in the centre of it. We came out alive." The Angel slowly stated. All eyes turned to her as she walked down the podium. The group parted for her, giving her a clear path towards the one vampire that seemed to not know when to stop. He amber eyes looked into ruby ones.

"Why, Bianca, Angel got your tongue?" She asked, as she spat out the name. The novice vampire just rolled her eyes and checked her nails. The Angel tilted her head.

"Please, I'm sure I could easily kill you." Bianca stated with a flip of her hair. The Angel laughed, a laugh that caused every other vampire in the room to shiver, a laugh that promised pain and destruction. She slowly nodded.

"Sure, why don't you try?" She asked. Bianca moved forward and the Angel side stepped her. She got the young vampire into a headlock.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A traitor? So we were right, you have been exchanging information with Edward and Maria. Wonderful" the Angel stated, her hand having a powerful grip on the novice. Her struggles were futile as her thoughts and communications were shown to the rest of the room. Once they all saw what she had done, they turned to the kings. They nodded and she grinned, her eyes brightening with malice. She slowly slid a nail across the vampire neck, causing venom to pour out. A screech of pain was heard and everyone silently looked down as the spy was killed. Her head was slowly being separated from her body, as venom turned back to blood. She could feel the hungry gazes and grinned.

"Go and have a taste, children" she stated as the body dropped to the floor. Se walked away and soon every hungry vampire in the vicinity flocked towards the body. She bowed and stood next to Alec, her mind switching back to Natasha, who didn't seem disturbed by the Angel's actions. Everyone looked at her, probably bewildered by her nonchalance. She just kept on looking forward, most likely contemplating training schemes. Jasper had returned and went to stand next to Alice. Once the spy had been finished, her body was cleared off and the army turned to look at Natasha.

"Your training will begin in five minutes. Go to the training room and your skills will be assessed. Also, the Romanians will be fighting side by side with you, so don't rip off their heads." She stated, her voice as emotionless as the ceiling. They all bowed and walked out of the room, chatter rising from the huge group. She turned to look at the Kings, a smile on her face.

"Well, we'll be taking our leave. What have your sources informed you about the duo back in America?" She asked. Everyone just gaped at her. Fortunately, Caius seemed unaffected by any of it.

"They tell us that the we could be expecting a fight next week, from what they have picked up. Also, they state they have met an old friend of Jasper's." he states. The man in question nods.

"I'm assuming they've met Charlotte and Peter. What have they done now?" He asks. Marcus shrugs.

"Nothing. They do wish to come and help us and will be arriving in an hour, as Alice can tell you" he states. Aro was gazing off into the distance, unaware of what to do. Alice just nodded, her golden eyes looking into Jasper's. Bella slowly took a deep breath, not having spoken at all during the whole ordeal. She wanted to know what the vision had shown, but knew it was not time to ask yet. There was supposed to be a meeting in a few hours anyway. They were probably waiting till everyone was here. Natasha, Jasper, Alice and Alec walked out, presumably to train the guard. Sighing, she left the throne room to go and read.


End file.
